<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Remember by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026485">A Night to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ocelot Collection [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both the Ferret and Mouselet (separately) are telling Poley the Moley about the Ferret's forthcoming summer show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ocelot Collection [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/gifts">okapi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Okapi, wishing you a Very Happy Birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s going really well,” the Ferret told Poley.  “I think this is going to be the best show yet.”</p><p>“When’s it going to open?” Poley asked. </p><p>“It’s not for a few weeks yet.  There’s all the costumes to be made and the scenery needs painting.  I’m about ready though, just a few little tweaks to be made.”</p><p>“Do you could think I could come?”</p><p>“Of course you can.  I’ll reserve you a seat in the front row, if you’d like.”</p><p>“That would be lovely.  I’ve heard so much about your summer show and how it’s a real experience.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I can promise you, you will never have seen anything like it before.”</p><p>The Ferret chatted on about the show for some while and then said goodbye to Poley and went on his way, singing something which Poley suspected was part of the show, although she couldn’t quite work out what the words were.</p><p>***</p><p>Later that day, Mouselet dropped in for tea, and Poley greeted her warmly. </p><p>“The Ferret’s been telling me all about his new show,” Poley said.</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Mouselet replied.  “I was glad to come out for a bit to escape.”</p><p>“I did wonder whether he was exaggerating a tad.”</p><p>“Almost certainly.  What’s he told you?”</p><p>“He’s having several changes of costume, each one more fabulous than the last.”</p><p>“There’s three different costumes, we drew the line at that.  Although both the coat and the waistcoat go with either pair of trousers which gives two more.  Always assuming that he doesn’t break the seams on anything in the process.”</p><p>Poley laughed.  “And you’re sure he won’t?”</p><p>“Of course not.  That’s why we go armed with several safety pins.”</p><p>“He said something about a complicated design to go on the cloak, but refused to describe it to me.”</p><p>“That’s because he told Aemelia what he wanted, and she said a word which rodents only use in dire circumstances.”</p><p>“What about the scenery?”</p><p>“That leaves a lot to the imagination.  Dr Watson may be good at describing things with his pen, but with a paintbrush he’s not as accomplished.  Mr Holmes came in the other day and complimented him on the ocean-going liner he’d painted only to be told it was a railway engine.”</p><p>“Oops!  But what about the acts?  The Ferret did seem very confident in how well they were going.”</p><p>Mouselet burst out laughing.  “He’s decided he will dance a flamenco.  This chiefly involves him stamping around in a circle, waving his front paws and then clapping on the off-beat.  At which point he gets confused as to whether to clap or stamp and has to stop and start again.  He’s very good at shouting ‘Olé!’ though, so expect lots of Olés and rather less clapping and stamping.”</p><p>“Is it always like this?” Poley asked.</p><p>“Pretty much.  You get used to it after a while.”</p><p>“He’s promised me a seat in the front row.  I’m a bit worried now.  He’s bound to ask me what I thought afterwards, and I’d hate to hurt his feelings.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s all right.  He says it’s a show of high drama, but everyone goes for the comedy.  You’ll enjoy it and so long as you’re positive he’ll be happy.  You won’t need to go into details.”</p><p>“That’s good.  Despite everything, I am looking forward to it.”</p><p>“I can guarantee it will a night to remember!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>